


Thanks, Mom

by WildThingPoorBoy



Series: Miraculous Smut Universe [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, MILFs, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildThingPoorBoy/pseuds/WildThingPoorBoy
Summary: Kim shows up to see Marinette, but Marinette can't see him. Good thing Sabine can run interference
Relationships: Lê Chiến Kim/Sabine Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Miraculous Smut Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803295
Kudos: 27





	Thanks, Mom

Marinette sighed loudly as Nino rolled off of her onto one side of the bed. His cum leaving a trail on the bed from Marinette’s pussy to his dick. The teens laid naked side by side, covered in sweat trying to catch their breaths. They stared at the ceiling, enjoying the afterglow of their afternoon delight. 

“Thanks for coming over to help me with my homework,” Marinette joked.

“We had homework?” Nino asked.

Marinette rolled her eyes as she stood up. The high of her aftersex broke when she spotted Kim from her window making his way down the street.

“Shit!” she exclaimed.

“What? What’s wrong?” Nino asked.

“Kim’s on his way over here,” she explained. Marinette pulled up some jeans and hastily put on a t-shirt. No time for bra or panties. She was in a hurry after all.

“He’s gonna be so pissed if he comes up for a fuck and I’m still with you,” said Marinette.

“Tell him to come back another day,” Nino insisted. “I’m not done with you yet. I’ve still got a couple rounds left in me.”

Nino stroked his cock as if to prove what he was saying was true. Marinette shook her head and waved him off.

“Shut up,” she said. Marinette ran down the stairs hoping to find something, anything to keep Kim from trying to enter her bedroom with Nino still inside. Marinette has had threesomes before, but Kim and Nino were selfish partners wanting Marinette all to themselves. They would definitely cause a scene. 

Marinette spotted her mother, Sabine, in the bakery. She quickly went up to her. Sabine noticed her daughter’s panicked expression.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Sabine asked.

“My classmate Kim is on his way here to see me,” Marinette said, “But I already have someone else um...helping me with my homework.”

That was less of a lie and more like a code. Sabine got the idea of the situation. The fact that she could see Marinette’s nipples through her t-shirt and a stain in the groin area of her jeans only reinforced her understanding.

“Can you tell him I’m not here or distract him or something?” Marinette pleaded.

“Don’t worry about a thing, dear,” said Sabine. “I’ll take care of everything.”

“Thanks, mom.” Marinette gave a mother a quick kiss on the cheek. “You’re the best.”

Marinette ran back upstairs into her room. As soon as Sabine heard the door lock, she unhooked her bra and took it off without taking her top off. A skill she had perfected since she was Marinette’s age. She unbuttoned the two top buttons on her blouse and walked to the front of the bakery with a new sway of her hips.

“I know, sweetie,” she said to herself. “And your friend Kim is going to find out too.”

-

Back in her room, Marinette happily tossed her t-shirt and jeans off to one side.

“You get rid of Kim?” Nino asked, still stroking his cock.

“Don’t worry. My mom’s taking care of it,” said Marinette. “And you’re not leaving this room until I get my fourth round.”

Marinette jumped back onto her bed on top of her best friend’s boyfriend.

-

Kim entered the bakery. The signed said “CLOSED” but he knew the door would still be open. He was immediately spotted by Marinette’s mother.

“Hello there, Kim,” she greeted.

“Hey Mrs. Dupan-Chang, I was wondering if Marinette was around,” he said.

Kim didn’t hide the reason he was there. Sabine could spy the growing erection in his pants. She had to put her hand in her pocket and pinch herself to hide her excitement. Kim was a big boy. Athletic and tall. He was handsome enough. If Marinette was getting fucked by this classmate of hers as often as Sabine assumed, then she decided it was her turn to get a piece. 

“Oh I’m sorry, Kim,” Sabine started, “But Marinette is out with her father making deliveries for the bakery. It’s just me. But now that I’ve got you here, can you help me with this box? I need to put it in the kitchen pantry and it’s a little too heavy for me.”

“No problem Mrs. D-er...Mrs. C? Mrs. D-C? No problem, Marinette’s mom,” Kim stammered. 

‘Not the sharpest tool in the shed,’ Sabine thought. ‘This just got a whole lot easier.

“Where do you want this?” Kim asked.

“That goes in the pantry. Follow me.” Sabine led the way with Kim carrying the heavy box behind her. She tried her best to walk with a noticeable sway of her hips. While the white Cheongsam she usually wore helped highlight her bust, the periwinkle pants did little to show off her ass.

Sabine led Kim into the kitchen and into the pantry which was opposite of the stairs that led to Marinette’s room. Sabine opened the door and let Kim go in first. She closed the door behind her slowly. Didn’t want it to be too obvious how bad she wanted Kim already.

“You call this a pantry?” Kim asked. “It’s more like a walk-in closet.”

“This is a bakery,” Sabine said matter-of-factly. ‘

Dumb, eager, and horny. He’s like a puppy,’ Sabine thought.

“Where do you want this?” Kim asked. 

“Oh let me.” Sabine grabbed the opposite end of the box. With a little trickery, Sabine was able to get the corner of the box into her blouse, and with a quick motion, tear the blouse open to expose her chest.

Sabine and Kim dropped the box as Sabine covered her breasts with her arms.

“Oh my gosh,” Kim said. “I’m so sorry.”

Kim moved the box out of the way and looked around the pantry.

“Do you have an apron or something?” he asked.

“I’m sorry,” Sabine said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. “It’s just that sometimes I get so busy that I forget a few things. How embarrassing.”

“No! It’s okay. I mean, I do it all the time. See?” Kim pulled his pants down to a surprised Sabine to reveal a speedo instead of underwear.

“I just came from swim practice so I figured why bother? Save some time. See? Everybody does it. No need to be embarrassed.”

‘I didn’t think it’d be this easy,’ Sabine thought. She stopped herself from smiling as she noticed his dick growing larger.

“Doesn’t that hurt?” she asked. “I mean, it’s so big and your swim trunks are so tight. Maybe we should do something about that.”

Sabine let her blouse drop and got down on her knees. She pulled Kim’s cock out of restraint of his speedo and stroked it.

“Whoa, Mrs. Marinette’s mom. I don’t know if this is such a good idea.”

“Do you not want to?” Sabine asked.

“I didn’t say that,” Kim chuckled.

“That’s all I needed to hear.” Sabine took the head of Kim’s cock in her mouth. With expert movement, Sabine bobbed her head taking the entire length of his member down her throat.

“Oh Marinette’s mom...” Kim moaned.

Sabine could correct him, but she didn’t. She knew that he daughter was friends with all the boys in her class. The special kind of friendship that had benefits like constant no-strings attached sex. After all, she was the same way when she was Marinette’s age. Every once in a while she would like to take a taste of what her daughter was having. They would call her Mrs. Dupan-Chang or Marinette’s mom and she’d let them. Just the reminder that she was somebody’s wife and mother made it that much hotter when she got fucked by boys half her age.

“Oh shit, Mrs. Marinette’s mom. I’m gonna come,” Kim warned.

Sabine pulled away with a pop.

“Not yet,” she said. Sabine took off her pants and sat on a shelf with her legs spread.

“Wouldn’t you like to come in here instead?”

“Oh hell yeah!” Kim excitedly moved towards Sabine, almost pushing her against the wall. He guided his cock into Sabine’s pussy and pushed himself inside.

“Oh gosh!” Sabine trembled for a second. Kim felt a lot bigger than he looked and he already looked big. His cock filling her up in one thrust. Kim quickly increased the pace until the spices on the shelves were shaking.

“Grab my tits,” Sabine commanded. Kim did as he was told, kneading them in his hands before sucking on them. They were so much bigger than Marinette’s but not as perky. Probably as big as Alya’s but not as big as Chloe’s mom’s. It would give Kim something to think about if he could think. 

“Damn lady,” he managed to say. “You’re so hot.”

Sabine bit her lip as her first orgasm approached. It was Kim’s cock shooting his own load inside her that took her over the edge. Kim kept thrusting, most of his cum spilling on the floor.

“Whew. That was so fast,” Sabine said. “But so good. I don’t suppose you can go again?”

“Are you kidding?” Kim stood up straight. “I’m a champion swimmer. I could go all night if I wanted to.”

“If you don’t mind, there is another hole you could fill for me,” Sabine said coyly.

Before Sabine could continue teasing him, Kim picked her up off the shelf and turned her around. He bent her over with her ass sticking out. Sabine put her hands on the wall to keep her steady. She turned her head to see Kim’s reaction as she gave her ass a little wiggle. It was big and it was round. That’s the best that Kim could manage to think about. Not that he did a lot of it.

Kim guided his cock into her hole and slammed his hips against her ass; the flesh slapping sound echoing the room. Soon the entire room was filled with a bunch of noises. Sabine’s ass slapping against Kim’s hips, Kim grunting, Sabine moaning, the shelves and spices shaking. 

-

Marinette pulled her pants up. The sweat from her legs made them sticky and feel gross. The cum on her pussy against the zipper was even worse, but she didn’t care. She was still deep in that after-sex high.

“I’m going down for a drink,” she called to Nino. “You want anything?”

Nino laid on Marinette’s bed, a mixture of his and Marinette’s bodily fluids covering his hips and groin. A satisfied groan was his only response.

Marinette put on a t-shirt and went downstairs. She entered the kitchen and pulled out a six pack of soda out from the fridge to take to her room. Marinette paused as she heard a strange sound coming from the pantry.

“Mom?” she asked. No response. Marinette walked closer to the pantry. The strange sounds getting louder as she got closer. Marinette opened the pantry and peeked inside. What she saw was her mother, naked laying on her front on the floor with an equally naked Kim on top of her, thrusting.

“Oh big boy,” Sabine moaned. “You’re such a big boy. Such a big boy. So big!”

Kim laughed. A kind of laugh that Marinette recognized. He wasn’t laughing at anything in particular. It was just a kind of laugh he did to show that he was enjoying the situation. Marinette carefully closed the pantry door.

“Thanks, mom,” she said. “I knew I could count on you.”


End file.
